camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.88B
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.88b Release Notes Archery and User Settings April 11, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * At the urging and subsidization of their Kings, Stable Masters and Dockmasters everywhere have banded together to help out their realms by foregoing any sort of payment for their services. Players will find that all horse routes and boat routes (outside of New Frontiers) will now be free. * Players may now command their pets to attack stealthed characters who are within their stealth detection range. Pets will still stop the chase if an unstealthed character stealths in order to escape. * Reactive procs on armor will now only hit the archer if the archer is within range. * The Arrow Recovery bonus has been converted to Arcane Siphon on all items. * Arcane Siphon now works with endurance and hit point cost spells. * The Delve information for Arcane Siphon has been updated to reflect that it no longer just affects spells. * The feedback for Arcane Siphon has been updated to reflect that players are not gathering arcane energies, but rather just energy. * In all cases now, players who equip Mythirian items will have them correctly bind to their character. * The Hunter ability, Call the Hounds, will once again function correctly. NEW FRONTIERS NOTES * Aphaestia, the sphinx that sells the artifact credit tokens, will now offer a refund if a player attempts to use a token but already has that artifact activated. *The Bounty point item, Speed of the Hunt, will now affect players and their pets. * The Hibernian version of the Cloak of the Arch Etheralist will no longer hold an emblem. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES Item Notes * All versions of Laodameia's Bow now have the 'Eye of Predation' proc. This fixes an issue in which one of the bows still erroneously had the arrow-summoning ability. DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Quests - Albion * Invitation to Days Gone By - Players who are on this quest and have lost the invitations can return to Sir Christopher to receive additional copies if they are stuck. *The Albion Captain NPC, who grants Royal Expedition Tasks for players level 31 to 45, will no longer erroneously show a yellow circle beneath his feet to players below level 31. LABYRINTH WORLD NOTES * The Lesser, Average, and Greater Archer's Mythirians have been renamed to Lesser, Average, and Greater Mythirian of Siphoning respectively to reflect their new bonuses. COOPERATIVE SERVER * Siege Supplies - This royal expedition task will no longer be offered as it requires a trip to the Hills of Claret which is not enabled for the PVE ruleset. PVP SERVER * Siege Supplies - This royal expedition task will no longer be offered as it requires a trip to the Hills of Claret which is not enabled for the PVP ruleset. USER SETTINGS CHANGES Why? Because the road to Microsoft compliance never runs smoothly. After our changes in 1.88, we received feedback that told us players running two different clients were not able to use different system settings (such as resolution, hot bars, and more). These changes are meant to address this issue. Who? All customers – even if they don’t use Vista – that have logged in since 1.88 went live. What? User.dat – and character files, both .ini and .ign. Okay, what’s going on? We have to change the paths that your information follows when it is stored during game sessions. We already did this once, as you recall. If you have not logged in to the game since 1.88 went live, you will find that nothing will change. The game will automatically check the pre-1.88 directory for you, and move your data into the new location. For various and somewhat dull reasons, the game will only check that pre-1.88 root directory. The POST-1.88 paths are essentially being abandoned. So, if you have logged in to Camelot since 1.88 went live, when you log in after the patch, you will find your hotbars, ignore lists, keyboard configurations, and more erased. I very much apologize for this annoyance. If your live server characters would like to avoid that fun-filled hour trying to remember how you remapped your keyboard and arranged your hotbar, you need to follow the following directions on Wednesday, April 11. Step by step instructions: First, make sure you’ve set your computer to allow you to see hidden folders. Next, launch the game, and get to the character selection screen. No need to log all the way in, just do this so that the game can create the new data paths. Log out. Now, go to where the data USED to be. Remember, this only applies to people who logged in at some time since 1.88 went live: Vista users: C:/Users/(your windows login name)/AppData/Roaming/Electronic Arts/Dark Age of Camelot Everyone else: C:/Documents and Settings/(your windows login name)/Application Data/Electronic Arts/Dark Age of Camelot Leave this old folder open for a minute. Now, go to the new folders. The chains are almost the same, but now, there is another bit at the end. The new bits are the names of the different clients: …/Dark Age of Camelot/LotM " "/DR " "/Catacombs " "/TOA If you are a Pendragon player, you’ve got an even longer new file path! …Dark Age of Camelot/Test/LotM Etc., etc. Select user.dat, (character).ini, and (character).ign files in the old folder, and copy them to the new folder. Close everything. Relaunch the game. Special Cases If you run two instances of the game using the same client, but you have different settings for each one (such as having all the bells and whistles turned off on the second client), you’ll need to do a little creative editing to give your destination folders unique names. Open the root directory for the first copy of the game. Create a text file (using Notepad or some such thing) called paths.dat. In that file, type paths on the first line. On the second line, type settings=name1 (“Name” can be whatever you want.) Log into your first copy of the game and get to the character selection screen. Log out. Now go to the SECOND copy of the game, and repeat the process. This time, type settings=name2 Log into the second copy all the way to character selection. You have now created custom folders for your characters. Follow the directions under "Step by Step" for moving your .dat, .ini, and .ign files into the new destination folders. Category:Patch Notes